


Trigger

by witch_lit



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Character Study, Spoilers for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_lit/pseuds/witch_lit
Summary: A tense moment between those who were once brothers.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku & Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 7





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> its 2 am and I haven't written fic in years so like who cares I guess

The gun is heavy in Lelouch’s hands. The promise of it is intoxicating—the end of a life, a change in the story. One Lelouch has been victim to, one he has enacted.

  
He does not hold the gun as Zero, leader of the rebellion against the Holy Empire of Brittannia, but as a barely-grown man faced with his mistakes.

  
He should be holding the gun as Zero, but he can’t. Suzaku is Zero’s enemy, not Lelouch’s, but it doesn’t matter. Suzaku is Lelouch’s lifeline, and Zero’s end. Suzaku had made sure of that when he had drug Zero to the Emperor.

  
Suzaku had drug Lelouch before the emperor, stripped bare of his mask and his faith. Yet it was not Zero holding the gun, it was Lelouch.

Surely Suzaku can see the tremble in his hand, the uncertainty. His eyes sharp as he stands sentinel. If he was truly worried for his life, the Geass would have activated. Lelouch would be ensnared.

  
“Put the gun down, Lelouch,” Suzaku says.

  
Lelouch would put the gun down, if not for Nunnally. If not for Nunnally, Zero would have never been born. Lelouch would have never entered into a contract with the devil to raze the world, to demolish an Empire.

  
To Lelouch, the gun is a foreigner to his hand. Pulling the trigger will only reignite past wrongs, the bullets will leave more than just flesh wounds. It will reverberate in his soul.

  
Lelouch takes a deep breath. Steadies himself. Nunnally is with the Empire.

  
It takes every fibre of his being to keep Zero contained. The tactician, the strategist, the ruthless seeker of justice. It takes his all to keep himself secure, to not blow his cover. Zero is so close to slipping to the surface, to making Suzaku pay for what he’s done.

  
But Lelouch cannot bear the burden of what Zero might do in the name of justice to Suzaku. Suzaku is still, after all of this, his only friend. His friend, who is looking for proof that Zero has returned in him. That his memories, once stolen, have returned.

  
Lelouch puts the gun down. The rifle club bustles about them, unconcerned about the tense moment between two student council members.

  
Lelouch laughs. “I haven’t held one of those since the war. Brings back memories, huh?”

  
Suzaku’s face is unchanging, so different from what it would have been just a few months ago. His smile is polite, dispassionate. “I guess it does.”


End file.
